Enquanto ela dormia
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: “Meu pai sempre a proibiu de sair em longos passeios, ou até mesmo que viajasse a longas distâncias, por que temia que uma pessoa pudesse morrer de angústia com isso: EU.”


**Sinopse**: "Meu pai sempre a proibiu de sair em longos passeios, ou até mesmo que viajasse a longas distâncias, por que temia que uma pessoa pudesse morrer de angústia com isso: EU."

**Disclaime**r: Saint Seiya pertence ao Tio Kurumada e amiguinhos, e a mitologia grega pertence ao mundo..../o/...

**o-O-o**

Enquanto_**ela**_ dormia

– _Athena_ – repeti por incontáveis vezes o mesmo nome, diante daquele invólucro de cristal. Sabia que ela jamais me escutaria. Mesmo assim, eu sempre ia até lá quando as bênçãos de morfeu se abatiam sobre todos do palácio, para que não suspeitassem. E lá estava ela, em seu castigo de tantos séculos – _Athena, eu... Eu estou aqui para vê-la novamente, e também..._

Por que ela tinha que estar ali? Malditos humanos. E quando veio até o Olimpo para pedir por um de seus cavaleiros, eu daria todo o meu cosmo, a divindade, qualquer sopro de vida que existisse dentro de mim para que meu pai não concedesse aquele pedido, e vibrei quando lhe foi negado.

– _Gostaria de saber se você sonha o mesmo que eu._

x-X-x

– _Mas, meu pai, Seiya..._ – ela ajoelhou-se, com fios de lágrimas umedecendo a delicada pele de seu rosto – _Por favor... Ele está daquele modo por minha culpa, preciso ajudá-lo._

– _Já chega, Athena_ – a voz de meu pai ressoou por todo o salão, e ele a olhou de cima, como se estivesse encarando um inseto, ou coisa pior – _Você, a quem eu sempre considerei a mais sábia das deusas, está se rebaixando por um humano? Pois bem, faremos um trato: Eu restabelecerei o mortal, caso você deixe de dar sua proteção aos homens, e abandone-os por sua própria sorte, como foi combinado antes de deixarmos o mundo terreno; e virá ao Olimpo para receber a punição que lhe é cabida._

– _Lorde Zeus, concordo que a jovem mereça ser repreendida_ – Nike, a eterna protetora de Athena elevou a voz perante os demais imortais, com todo o respeito ao monarca celestial – _Porém, seus respeitáveis irmãos também macularam o trato, talvez até de forma mais grave, visto que o senhor confiou a Athena a qualidade de protetora e soberana da Terra quando nos retiramos do convívio dos humanos. Em suma, porque a jovem deusa da sabedoria deve ser a única a ser punida?_

– Creio _que Hades e Poseidon já amargaram a derrota... Duas vezes. E isto é mais que suficiente. Cuidei pessoalmente de avisá-los de uma severa punição caso haja reincidência no descumprimento do pacto_ – o deus dos deuses sorriu por um segundo, mostrando sua satisfação ante a vitória da filha – _Porém, cabia a Athena o papel de expectadora, apenas. Ela não estava autorizada a se meter nos problemas humanos, muito menos de encarnar em um corpo mortal. Recentemente enviei Apolo para avisá-la, mas ela ignorou totalmente a repreensão de seu irmão, e aquele mortal ainda atreveu-se a levantar o punho contra meu filho. É preciso castigá-la severamente para que não haja mais possibilidade de desobediência_. – o rosto sério de Zeus voltou a contemplar a face da filha, que ainda mantinha-se em posição de reverência – _O que decides, Palas Athena; Julgada agora ou adiará este momento para quando a vida da mortal que habita se extinguir?_

– _Dadas as condições, e já que tenho a palavra de vossa majestade que nenhum deus atentará contra a humanidade novamente, eu aceito as condições, e me submeto ao castigo escolhido por vosso conselho_.

x-X-x

Naquele dia, meu espírito, que sempre se comunicou de alguma forma com o dela – talvez, por sermos ambas divindades guerreiras – sentiu todo o temor das palavras de Zeus, a imposição severa de um pai magoado. E com toda a certeza, o grupo que a julgasse não teria piedade. Quantas vezes não ouvi, por entre os corredores do palácio, comentários infelizes sobre "a pequena rebelde de Zeus"? Athena era odiada por muitos, principalmente por ainda ter soldados leais e pessoas que recordam de seu nome num tempo em que os deuses são considerados apenas historietas de uma época pagã.

– _Sempre soube que seu castigo seria duro. Todavia, imaginei que meu pai abrandaria seu sofrimento, já que sempre foi a __favorita__ dele_ – minhas palavras sempre foram carregadas de sarcasmo, e não conseguia ser diferente nem enquanto ela dormia. Uma forma obtusa de mascarar meus sentimentos. Mas por alguns segundos, deixei-me levar pela tranquilidade da madrugada, e relaxei – _Perdão por não ter comparecido a seu julgamento, mas vê-la sofrer daquela maneira foi difícil para mim, no salão. Talvez não agüentasse observar de perto um grupo de deuses a lhe aplicar este castigo, pois eu..._

_Sempre..._

A confissão do guerreiro foi sufocada pela brisa, que fez o acortinado de seda tremular.

x-X-x

– _Palas Athena, por ter violado o pacto dos deuses de abandonar o mundo humano, está condenada a eternidade adormecida, e que sua punição seja aplicada tão logo Hermes traga Hypnos, deus do sono, dos domínios do imperador Hades_ – os deuses se mantinham em silencio mortal, enquanto Hera terminava o pergaminho que continha o cruel destino da deusa – _Não podendo ser acordada em nenhuma hipótese, tampouco ver seus amados cavaleiros outra vez._

Do corredor, ouvi atentamente as palavras de minha mãe. A segunda parte do enunciado não era surpresa, e minha alma rejubilou-se com a possibilidade de vê-la caminhando pelo palácio mais uma vez. Mas toda essa alegria despedaçou-se com a noticia de que a colocariam em sono permanente. Para onde a levariam depois disso? Será que eu poderia vê-la? Será que alguém... **NÃO**!!!! Zeus não permitirá que ninguém se aproveite de sua honra enquanto dorme. E cuidarei de vigiá-la... Sempre.

_Athena, você sempre... _

– _Sempre foi minha por direito. Minha, e somente minha será pela eternidade._

x- X -x

Venho velando por teu sono todas as noites desde então, e presenciei quando Zeus incumbiu Hefaísto a confeccionar esta proteção de cristal, deixando-a longe de qualquer um que tentasse tirar proveito de seu estado adormecido. No começo, sempre tinha de esperar que Zeus se retirasse. E todas as vezes que o via observar-lhe o semblante, percebia o quanto o rei dos deuses se arrependia de aprisionar sua mais querida filha a tão cruel destino. Com o passar dos séculos, as visitas dele se tornaram cada vez menos freqüentes, e hoje – ao mesmo tempo feliz e amargurado – percebo que todos se esqueceram de ti. Até seus amados humanos, aos poucos, deixaram de venerar-te, e teu nome se perdeu, assim como o meu e o de todos os outros imortais. Mas a paz sempre causa efeito semelhante naqueles tolos. Minhas concepções sobre essa raça sempre estiveram certas.

– _Ares..._

Olhando para mim, as íris de teus olhos tornam-se imensamente mais azuis, e suas mãos se posicionam na barreira cristalina entre nós. Uma lágrima fez o trajeto rápido da extremidade de seu olho direito até a ponta de seu queixo.

– _A-Athen..._

Alguma ilusão, ou miragem de Morfeu para meus olhos cansados? Teria ele assumido a forma da virgem que a tantos séculos tenho visitado? Ou seria Afrodite, vingando-se por me recusar a dividir momentos de prazer com ela novamente? De certo que não tornaria a fazê-lo, pois todas as minhas noites têm sido devotadas a observar os traços adormecidos da bela guerreira que sempre desejei em segredo.

_Athena, eu..._

– _Ares, por favor..._ – sua voz saiu fraca, ainda envolvida pela maldição de Hypnos – _Por favor, me tire daqui_.

_Sempre..._

Reunindo um pouco de cosmo, uma esfera avermelhada de energia se materializa em minha mão, e mando-a de encontro ao cristal, despedaçando-o. Uma de suas mãos, vendo-se livre da prisão incolor, tateia o ar, procurando por amparo. Aperto sua mão com delicadeza – algo que nunca foi minha característica, mas sua palidez me enche de receios – e vejo-a inclinar o corpo para frente, pedindo para que a tome em meus braços. Já devidamente amparada, sinto-a recostar a cabeça em meu peito, e manter os olhos fixos em mim. Não ouso encará-la, pois me passam duas possibilidades: Na primeira, tudo não passou de uma ilusão, e carrego o corpo de uma donzela ainda adormecida; Na segunda, a visão de sua face me incendeia de tal maneira, que meu desejo de possuí-la se concretizaria neste salão, e você bem sabe que eu não me importaria com esse lugar. Todavia, sinto que foi exigido muito de você para que se libertasse da pena que lhe impuseram, e não desejo desgastá-la... Neste momento.

_Athena, eu sempre..._

– _Ares, por que está aqui?_

– _Por que eu... Sempre..._

_Amei você._

**o-O-o**

**Nota:** Pois é, eu ando sem net, mas arrumei um tempinho pra publicar isso. Honestamente, foi minha primeira fic de mitologia, e eu achei que o romance ganhou muito espaço e eu não pude explicar bem tudo o que queria...XD... Mesmo assim, estou satisfeita com o resultado... Um enorme agradecimento a MandyLenda, que me obrigou a postar essa fic e teve o trabalho de beta-la...XD....

Fãs de AresxAthena, uni-vos...o.óv.....*Louca*...XD...

Sinta-se a vontade para deixar um, review ou ignorá-lo...o.o/....

**CJ**


End file.
